1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to a radio control device for controlling a drive mechanism of a travelling body on a track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio control devices are generally known for controlling a travelling body to stop, start and move in forward and reverse directions, and for controlling the travelling speed and operation of a direction control mechanism. Conventional radio control devices are used widely for toy automobiles, ships and airplanes, but have not been used for track-travelling toys. This is because track travelling toys are required to be provided with a direction control mechanism. Moreover, in railway toys, a train receives electric current from the rails and therefore driving of the train is controlled by other separately provided parts.